


veronika decides to die

by oonseentia



Series: tomorrow, today [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, another short piece of fluff, don't lie down in the middle of the road, experts agree that it's unlikely, ish, will i ever be over the tomorrow today mv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonseentia/pseuds/oonseentia
Summary: Jinyoung shoves his shoulder, but he’s laughing as he goes, and it’s good. Their eyes meet across the pavement. Jaebeom closes his hand over the one Jinyoung still has on his shoulder.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: tomorrow, today [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550227
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	veronika decides to die

**Author's Note:**

> another little drabble based on the 'tomorrow, today' mv  
> written as a sequel to [catcher in the rye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497782), but can be read separately

The minutes right before the sunrise are unlike any other time of the day. The sky turns stark black, the horizon a bruising purple, and the air feels charged with static in anticipation of a new day; for just a minute or two, it feels almost like a storm might start brewing, like the energy will crescendo into something tangible, but then- 

It stops, fizzling out gently into the edging sunlight as if it was never there. 

Jaebeom closes his eyes as he feels the static thrumming through the pavement under his back. This stretch of the road is the quiet-loud of nature, bugs and birds and no other car for miles and miles and miles, like the world outside this neck of the woods exists only in theory. He feels more than hears Jinyoung’s steps as they walk down the road, then up again, stopping just barely out of reach.

“At the edge of my affection,” he says softly, not opening his eyes. 

“Hm?”

“It’s a poem, I think. ‘Stand there at the edge of my affection.’ I don’t remember the rest.”

“I wish somebody loved me.”

Jaebeom turns his face towards Jinyoung with raised eyebrow. He flushes faintly, flusters for a bit, and Jaebeom bites back a smile.

“Shut up, that’s how it goes.”

“But I didn’t say anything, Jinyoungie.”

“Shut up,” he says again, but now he’s also fighting back a smile, so Jaebeom concedes defeat and laughs.

“The verse is ‘It's beautiful here by this pond. I wish somebody loved me.’”

“You said you didn’t remember it!”

“I lied.”

Jinyoung shoves his shoulder, but he’s laughing as he goes, and it’s good. Their eyes meet across the pavement. Jaebeom closes his hand over the one Jinyoung still has on his shoulder. The sun will rise any second now.

This kiss, when it comes, is less of a surprise and more of a greeting. The sun rises, bringing the day along with it, but in this neck of the woods, the moment stretches onward like an endless summer night.

**Author's Note:**

> when will my soul know peace  
> the title of this... thing comes from the book jb was reading at the end of the tomorrow, today mv  
> i hate that book but i thought it worked as a nice counterpart to the catcher in the rye title  
> i might be physically incapable of writing anything but flowery messes, i apologize  
> edit [11/27/19]: changed all the 'jaebum's to 'jaebeom's, as that is apparently his preferred spelling :)


End file.
